A finisher means a post-printing processing apparatus, and is also called a post-press process apparatus or simply a post-processing apparatus. The finisher executes various processes such as bookbinding, cutting, stapling, punching, and collating. Some finishers have multiple functions while others have single functions.
Feature information of an apparatus is information representing the specifications of the apparatus, describes the features (e.g., functions) of the apparatus, and is also called property information. Feature information of the finisher contains information representing the functions of the apparatus, and the feeding order and direction of paper sheets. In the following embodiments, feature information is synonymous with ability information.
Printing attributes are information for specifying how to print, and contain designation of double/single face printing, designation of face-up/face-down, the number of print copies, the paper size, and the layout. In the following embodiments, the printing attributes are synonymous with printing setting information. The printing attributes can be changed by the user within the range of functions of a printing apparatus from a user interface window provided by an application program or printer driver.
Conventionally, POD (Print On Demand) and VP (Variable Printing) are popular as a technique of executing printing processing using XML data. According to the POD or VP technique, printing contents, and printing instructions to a printing apparatus and its peripheral device are described by XML data or the like. For example, according to patent reference 1, contents are described by XML data, and instruction contents such as the character size and the number of print copies are described in a style sheet. By changing the style sheet, desired books can be created under various and different conditions.
XML is sometimes used for post-printing processing. When post-printing processing for a printed product is done using a finisher, a finisher (in-line finisher) connected in line to an image forming apparatus is often utilized as far as the finisher has a necessary function. In this case, the user makes printing settings including post-processing settings by a computer or the like via a user interface provided by a printer driver or the like. The computer creates a printing job described in PDL (Page Description Language) or the like on the basis of the printing settings, and at the same time, generates job control information containing post-processing settings. The job control information is described by, e.g., JDF (Job Definition Format) which is defined using XML. The printing apparatus performs post-processing for a printed product in accordance with the job control information while executing the received printing job and printing (see, e.g., patent reference 2).
As a conventional technique using a finisher apparatus connected to another image forming apparatus, a distributed finishing process technique using a plurality of finisher apparatuses is popular. According to the distributed finishing process technique, an apparatus for performing post-processing is selected by the user from finisher apparatuses connected on a network, and then a printing job is executed (see, e.g., patent reference 3).    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-288096    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-078449    [Patent Reference 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-029482
However, if post-processing by an in-line finisher stops, the printing job stops and no printed product after the post-processing can be output until the in-line finisher recovers to resume the post-processing. For example, when stapling is done in post-processing and staples run out, the post-processing stops until the finisher is replenished again with staples. Post-processing stops even if another available finisher (near-line finisher) is connected to a network to which a client computer and printing apparatus are connected.
Patent reference 3 describes a method of increasing the efficiency of post-processing by selecting a finisher apparatus in advance by the user, and instructing the selected finisher apparatus to execute post-processing. However, the finisher apparatus which performs post-processing must be set before the start of printing processing. When post-printing processing by an in-line finisher stops, as described above, no other finisher can be requested to take over the post-processing. In the prior art, therefore, if processing of a printing job stops due to generation of an error in a finisher after the processing of the printing job starts, the schedule may be greatly delayed. For example, when information on a device to perform processing, the processing time, and a job to be processed is scheduled in advance on the basis of the delivery date set by the customer, an error in the finisher greatly upsets the schedule. As a result, not only is the printing job delayed in process but a subsequent printing job is also delayed, failing to meet the delivery date set by the customer.